The Other Kokiri Child
by Saria33
Summary: OCxSaria A run-on story about a new Kokiri child and his struggles to meet the girl who disappeared 4 years ago. Post-OOT/Me taking advantage of my nickname. R R please!
1. Chapter 1

The Other Kokiri Child

The Other Kokiri Child

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, or anything else in this. I don't even own Kyle! He's the one who gave me the idea for this story.

--

Chapter one

Saria sat in the Sacred Forest Meadow happily, staring at the sky through the patches visible through the trees. She was humming her song, like she usually did. She felt like today would mean something. Perhaps there was a new child appearing in the forest...? Several had done so since Saria had become the forest sage...and...since Link had stopped visiting her. In fact, she couldn't even feel his presence in Hyrule any longer. Sighing sadly, she hopped off her stump and started towards the stairs, where a giant moblin stood. As she walked down the stairs, her small, slender figure faded slowly.

Saria reappeared behind one of the many children of the forest, in the back of a crowd of Kokiri watching a small boy taking shape from one of the many golden spirits floating around the forest. This boy was different from the others...he had red hair, and green-grey eyes. Something about him...Saria shook her head and decided to send him a "divine message". Those were composed of a location to meet her in, and her name. Most Kokiri would spaz from getting one...especially since Saria had disappeared 4 years ago, never to return.

Saria snuck away from the group towards the only free home at that moment...which used to be Link's...and she carved a quick message on the wall – _Meet me in the Sacred Forest Meadow. Signed, Saria. _Thinking that was good enough, Saria faded back to her spot to await the new child.

The new child, fully formed by this point, blinked curiously around at the staring children around him. Creeped out, he started backing away, and (relying fully on instinct) found his way to his new home...just like most new Kokiri. He climbed the moss-covered ladder into the dusty, old house. There was only one thing that looked new – the writing on the wall. Even more creeped out, he backed his way out of the house...in doing so, he fell down the ladder. A bossy-looking boy with red hair and freckles came over, sneering down at the boy.

"You! New kid! What's your name?!" He asked fiercely. The new child stoof slowly, glaring defiantly at the boy. Of course, like all new Kokiri, he knew his name from birth. What he didn't know, was that this generally wasn't a name that Kokiri children were named.

"I'm Kyle!" he exclaimed, "and, there's writing on my wall!" The boy laughed, a cruel laugh.

"Oh yeah? Show me!" Kyle climbed the ladder and beckoned the boy in with him. Once inside, he pointed to the writing on the wall. The boy's eyes grew wide...with surprise and...sadness?

"Holy Hyrule..." was all the boy could say. Kyle felt superior, at that moment.

"Kyle," the boy said, "You should do as this says."

"Why?"

"Because, this was just carved in the past hour, I'd say, but...Saria disappeared about 4 years ago."

--

A/N: I know what you're thinking – random! Well, it sort of is, but see Kyle's my boyfriend –blushes- and my nickname is Saria...sooo...it kinda makes sense...kinda...not really...but things are going to get better! I promise!

Next chapter preview:

Upon walking into the Sacred Forest Meadow, Kyle found the ladder against the mossy walls quickly and knew that this would be the appropriate way to go. He climbed up, and looked down to see the giant moblin, pacing back and forth with his spear. Kyle gulped, and jumped quickly over to the next wall. He heard the moblin running behind him. He stood up shakily, and jumped to the next one.

He was thinking about turning back as he got down finally, for the fourth and final giant moblin was hitting the ground with a large club, causing air waves to send anyone who tried progressing back. Gathering as much courage as he could, he ran side to side to avoid the air blasts. He eventually made it away from the moblin safely. Climbing up the stairs before him quickly, wondering what was next, he came upon a peaceful place, with several trees making the area shady. There was a symbol on the ground, and an unreachable ledge where there was an entrance to...somewhere.

"I've been waiting for you." Said a calm, yet playful voice. Kyle turned to see the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

The Other Kokiri Child

The Other Kokiri Child

Disclaimer: if I owned this, would I be writing it?

Chapter two

Upon walking into the Sacred Forest Meadow, Kyle found the ladder against the mossy walls quickly and knew that this would be the appropriate way to go. He climbed up, and looked down to see the giant moblin, pacing back and forth with his spear. Kyle gulped, and jumped quickly over to the next wall. He heard the moblin running behind him. He stood up shakily, and jumped to the next one.

He was thinking about turning back as he got down finally, for the fourth and final giant moblin was hitting the ground with a large club, causing air waves to send anyone who tried progressing back. Gathering as much courage as he could, he ran side to side to avoid the air blasts. He eventually made it away from the moblin safely. Climbing up the stairs before him quickly, wondering what was next, he came upon a peaceful place, with several trees making the area shady. There was a symbol on the ground, and an unreachable ledge where there was an entrance to...somewhere.

"I've been waiting for you." Said a calm, yet playful voice. Kyle turned to see the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She had short, yet somewhat curly green hair, large, innocent blue eyes, and pointed ears. Her smile widened a little as he eyed her up and down.

"You are the new child in the Kokiri Forest, correct?" She said pleasantly. Unable to think of a better answer, Kyle just nodded, awestruck. The girl smiled again, and got off of her stump.

"What is your name?" Kyle searched for his voice, which appeared to be stuck in his throat.

"K-Kyle! I'm Kyle!" He finally blurted out. The girl laughed.

"I am Saria. I had to meet you, at least once, Kyle. You seem...different from the other Kokiri." She smiled playfully at him. He blushed.

"D-different...in what way?" He asked. Saria shrugged.

"I'm not sure. But, something tells me you aren't really a Kokiri." She said, somewhat thoughtfully. She turned away from him and walked towards the wall underneath the ledge that appeared unreachable. She climbed some vines leading up to the ledge and, upon arriving at the top, sat on the ledge.

"Come up here. I have something to show you." She said. Kyle walked towards the vines she had climbed and started climbing up. Soon he'd reached the top alongside her. She smiled and stood.

"You did that much faster than he could." Saria said, and turned to walk inside, but turned too fast. She lost her footing, and nearly fell off the ledge...lucky that Kyle was there. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up quickly. She placed her hand on her heart, breathing heavily.

"Th...thank you..." She said shakily. Regaining her composure, she led Kyle inside the gaping entrance to The Forest Temple.

Upon entering the Forest Temple, like she had so many times before, something felt different. She told Kyle to stay back and she walked further in. A shadowy, yet familiar seeming figure appeared before her, and grabbed her wrist. She cried out in surprise, and struggled to get away.

"No! Let me go!" She cried. The figure pushed some points on her neck, and she lost consciousness. Kyle grabbed a stick off the ground and ran towards the figure. The figure pushed him away when he was close enough, and tore open a dark hole in what appeared to be the air. He stepped through with Saria in hand, and vanished.

Kyle gritted his teeth as the tear disappeared. He ran out of the Forest Temple, and jumped down off the ledge...which hurt much less than it could have. He ran past the moblins, and straight through the lost woods. He arrived in the Kokiri forest, where he jumped off the cliff he was on. He landed, much lighter than he could have, and ran towards the exit from the forest where a gangly boy with orange hair stood.

"Halt! You can't leave! Kokiri will die if they leave the forest!" He said in a somewhat nasal voice.

"I don't care! You have to let me out – Saria's in danger!" at the sound of the name Saria, the boy's arms grew limp, and he looked surprised. Taking this opportunity, Kyle ran past the boy.

He ran across the rickety, old bridge as fast as he could, and passed through the final hollow log. He half expected to drop dead as he ran through, but he didn't. He eventually made it to a large wall, surrounded by a moat and a drawbridge which seemed to have been recently repaired. Kyle crossed tenderly, and carefully, as he entered Hyrule Square for the first time.

When he entered, he was slightly overrun. There were so many people...he needed to find something stronger than a stick to use against the shadowy figure that took Saria, though. He searched through the shops, until he found one selling a bow and quiver full of arrows.

He thanked his luck, and paid for it with the few rupees he had. Then, he left the shop and sat by the fountain, wishing he still had some rupees left for some food...his stomach growled at that thought. Just then, a girl with a black and white bunched skirt, a black, loose fitting shirt underneath a black corset, black over sleeves, a black hat on her head, and two sparkly black ribbons on either side of her head found him.

"Mh? You okay, kid?" She asked. Not pointing out that she was probably younger than he was, he nodded. "Then why do you seem sad."

"A friend of mine is in terrible danger...and...I don't have any rupees left to buy lunch..." The girl laughed at the 2nd reason.

"Here, I'll buy you lunch if you let me travel with you! I need to get away from here..." Kyle nodded furiously.

--

A/N: done the 2nd chapter, yay! This one was kinda all over the place...oh well.

Next chapter preview:

Saria awoke in a dank jail cell, on a hard bed. She sat up slowly, and put a hand to her head, only to feel slight resistance. She opened her eyes to see she was shackled to the wall next to her! There were chains making it so she could move around some, but so that she couldn't escape. She panicked. Where was she? Why was she here? She heard a familiar scream down the hall, and dark red blood coated the floor outside her cell.


	3. Chapter 3

The Other Kokiri Child

The Other Kokiri Child

Disclaimer: why do I have to type this stupid thing?? I wouldn't be writing the story if I owned the characters, now would I?

--

Chapter 3

--

Saria awoke in a dank jail cell, on a hard bed. She sat up slowly, and put a hand to her head. Where was she? Why was she here? She heard a familiar scream down the hall, and dark red blood coated the floor outside her cell. Who screamed like that? Her heart crashed around violently in her chest. She got off the bed, to find it was just a board of wood. The scream had been coarse and masculine...it couldn't have been Ganondorf?! Thinking that it was, Saria felt safer.

She walked over to the opposite wall, and slipped a little on something. She grabbed a brick on the wall to support herself, but in doing so, she pulled it right out of the wall! So it wouldn't make too loud a noise when it hit the ground, Saria held to it, placing it slowly and carefully on the floor in front of the hole in the wall where the brick once was. She looked in the hole to find it led outside! Overjoyed with her luck, Saria started to crawl through the hole...that is, until she heard the sound of a lock and key. A strong hand grabbed her ankle, and pulled her out of the tunnel roughly.

"My, my...I'll have to get that wall securely fixed." Said a calm, yet somewhat evil sounding voice. Saria looked up to see Dark Link, holding her leg up off the ground. Saria let out a small, frightened squeak. What did this guy want with a little kid like her?! Dark Link smirked, as though reading her thoughts, and let her leg go. He reached down and stood her up in one smooth movement.

"My apologies for being so rough with you, Sage." He said, bowing politely. Saria's head spun. Why was he being so kind? Last she'd heard, Dark Link was terribly violent! That was...the last time she'd heard from Link. Feeling a little heartbroken, Saria looked down, away from Dark Link. A smirk you would only ever see on a bad guy appeared on Dark Link's face, as he cupped Saria's face in his. Her eyes displayed only fright as he did this.

"Do not be scared, Sage. This won't hurt...not a bit." Were the last words he said before kissing her lustfully on the lips. Saria thrashed violently, trying to get away from him, but he was too strong. Tears came to her eyes before she forced her body to shut down entirely.

--

"Thank you for lunch!" Kyle said as he dug into some magic beans the girl, Snowy Stela, had bought for him. Snowy laughed.

"Enjoy those, Kyle. They aren't cheap in this area!" She said as she drank some of her milk, straight from Lon Lon Ranch. Kyle, thinking it'd be smart, put a pod of them in his pocket for later. They were really good, and he may need food later.

When the two were done their lunch, they begun walking again. Snowy walked them towards Hyrule castle.

'_She seems to know her way around here well! Maybe she lives in the area...?' _Kyle thought. But, it was more than that...she was amazing at avoiding the guards, and even if he thought one had caught them, she just slipped by them before they could do anything. They reached the castle by nightfall, and she went through a back door that no one really seemed to use. The wood was scratched and dull, and the handle was close to destroyed. She opened the door, and slipped past the guards, once more with ease.

'_You'd think she did this for a living...' _Kyle thought. They reached a small courtyard. There, the dark figure who had taken Saria stood triumphantly, holding the small Kokiri in one arm. She was unconscious, and her clothes were dirty and ripped in places.

"What did you do to her!?" Kyle cried. Dark Link smirked, and chuckled.

"I didn't do anything. She merely tried to escape." Was his simple reply. Kyle pulled out his bow and an arrow out of his quiver. He aimed it at Dark Link.

"Let her go. Now." He said, threateningly. Another evil smirk creeped across Dark Link's face. He set Saria down gently.

"Come and get her, Kokiri." He said plainly. Kyle took a few cautious steps forward. Dark Link did nothing. Saria's eyes began to open. Kyle threw down his weapon and ran to her side. Saria smiled weakly at him.

"Are...we safe...?" She asked...then her eyes grew wide. "Kyle, look out!" A stabbing pain penetrated Kyle's back, right between the shoulder blades. He turned shakily to see Snowy holding his bow, aiming it directly at him.

"Damn. I missed." She said.

"Don't worry about it. You tried." Said Dark Link. Kyle's eyes grew as wide as they could, in his weakness. Saria put her arms around him, Ocarina in hand, and she played the Minuet of the Forest, and got them out of there as fast as she could.

--

Upon arriving, Saria laid Kyle down on the symbol of the Forest Medallion, on his stomach. She looked at the wound with the arrow still in it, and she whispered in his ear "this may hurt a bit..." as she pulled out the arrow. All of Kokiri forest may have heard the scream of pain. Saria kissed the wound gently, and produced some bandages from no where. She pulled off his shirt, and began wrapping the bandages around his upper chest. He groaned as she lifted him up, but didn't try to fight it. She finished with the bandages, and pulled his shirt back on. She leaned down to his sharply pointed ear.

"Live, Kyle. Live." She whispered, in a soft, almost magical way. Kyle opened his eyes weakly, and forced himself to sit up. He was healing fast.

"Sar...ia..." He said softly. She smiled at him.

"Are you feeling better?" She replied. He nodded a little, and Saria's smile widened.

"That's good...that's very good." She said. She stood and went to the vine covered wall, and began to climb.

"Where are you going?" Kyle asked worriedly.

"I'm just going to change...this dress is dirty and ripped in ways I don't even want to think of." Came the quiet reply. Saria reached the ledge and entered the forest temple.

--

A/N: ah, yet another chapter complete. I'm still unsure of what Dark Link's intentions are, but I DO know when I sent Kyle (the real one) the paragraph where he kissed Saria, he got jokingly angry and said "I'm gonna murder him!" or something along those lines. And who knew Snowy would end up as a bad guy!? I did. My friend Snowy did. Woo, hooray for predictable-ness!

--

NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:

Saria left the temple wearing a long green dress, which faded to a lighter green starting at the hem. An emerald sat heavily on her chest, and there was a jeweled spear slung over her shoulder. She jumped right down from the ledge and landed gracefully on her feet. Kyle blinked at how cool she could be. She gave him a cute smile, and he blushed. He'd forgotten how cute she could be. When he looked back up, she held a small sword, just right for him, in one hand. It had a brown, winding handle and a ruby in the hilt. The blade shined in the sun streaming through the leaves, and she handed the sword to him.

"It's a gift, from the forest itself." She said kindly to him.


	4. Chapter 4

The Other Kokiri Child

A/N: I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THE EXISTANCE OF THIS CRAP D:

Disclaimer: ...I'm not even writing it. D:

---

Chapter 4

---

Saria left the temple wearing a long green dress, which faded to a lighter green starting at the hem. An emerald sat heavily on her chest, and there was a jeweled spear slung over her shoulder. She jumped right down from the ledge and landed gracefully on her feet. Kyle blinked at how cool she could be. She gave him a cute smile, and he blushed. He'd forgotten how cute she could be. When he looked back up, she held a small sword, just right for him, in one hand. It had a brown, winding handle and a ruby in the hilt. The blade shined in the sun streaming through the leaves, and she handed the sword to him.

"It's a gift, from the forest itself." She said kindly to him. Kyle's eyes widened as he saw the blade. It was beautiful. Saria smiled as she placed it in his hands lightly. It weighed a little heavily to him, but he figured he'd get used to it. Taking a few steps away from Saria, and turning so that he wasn't facing her, he practiced swinging it a bit. Saria giggled.

"You're a natural!" She smiled, but the smile faded fast. All she could think about was how similar to Link Kyle was. Kyle noticed her apparent sadness, and stopped swinging the sword around.

"Saria...? Are you okay?" He asked softly. She looked up, as if she'd forgotten he was there, and smiled.

"I'm fine. Please don't worry about me."

---

"Damn that little forest bitch!" (A/N: o: SWEAR) Cursed Dark Link, hitting the side of a bookshelf, causing all the books to fall out. Snowy frowned. She knew she'd have to clean that up.

"Please, Dark Link. You can easily get her back. You know where the forest temple is, how long does it take to get there?" Dark Link mumbled. "And she spends most of her time in the forest temple, or in the sacred forest meadow below." Dark Link mumbled more. Snowy was getting annoyed. "Oh fine! I'll go myself, if you won't!" She stormed towards the door, threw it open and left for the sacred forest meadow.

She walked halfway across Hyrule to reach the Zora palace. She took off her silk coat and her hat and put them in her bag, then dived into the icy water. She swam and swam, until she reached the warp to the lost woods.

When she emerged, she was very cold and angry. She left her bag by the pool of water and removed the mask she never removed. She put her long black hair into a ponytail, and then closed her eyes. When she opened them, her eyes were brown, instead of the blue they had been.

She started walking, knowing this forest by heart. She'd been here many times before, but in secret. She quickly made it to the sacred forest meadow, and passed by all of the obstacles with ease.

---

A twig snapped. Kyle turned suddenly.

"What was that?!" He said. Saria looked over his shoulder.

"I...don't see anything." She said softly, "but things are...often not as they seem, in this place."

It was almost as if she'd predicted the future – the next thing both she and Kyle knew, was that Snowy had an arm around Saria's neck, and was climbing the vines to the Forest temple.

---

BLAH. Like I said at the beginning, I'd forgotten about this fanfiction. Heck, I'd forgotten about the existence of D: but now I'm finally alive again! And I updated this crap finally too.

Things have changed since I started writing this, but I'm not going to change anything. D: I mean, Kyle and I are still friends...and stuff...

---

NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW

---

Saria bit roughly at Snowy's arm, but she didn't seem to notice. She reached the top of the vines, and slipped inside. A barrier appeared in the entrance.

"You're coming with me, Sage. Whether you want to or not." Saria growled quietly, but it fell on deaf ears. At that moment, Dark Link opened another portal and dragged both Saria and Snowy through.


End file.
